


We will rise

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Hogwarts, Dark Magic, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drama, Drarry, EXTASIS, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, First magic war, Gen, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Slytherins, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Lucius Malfoy is not bad but he's not a good person either., M/M, Malfoy Family, Malfoy Family Feels, Malfoy Manor, Mentioned Hermione Granger, Mentioned Ron Weasley - Freeform, Morally Ambiguous Character, Narcissa Malfoy is a good mother, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Psychological Drama, Second magic war, Slytherin Pride, TIMOS, Young Draco Malfoy, mentioned Andromeda Tonks, mentioned Blaise Zabini - Freeform, mentioned Pansy Parkinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: "El amor es una fuerza que es más hermosa y más terrible que la muerte".





	We will rise

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.
> 
> Este fic participa en el Reto #17: "La familia lo es todo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

**I.**

Está lloviendo. No es un buen presagio. Narcissa se abraza mientras mira a través de los grandes ventanales. Casi puede sentir el agua helando su pequeño cuerpo, a pesar de que es imposible. Ha pensado en encantar la imagen, que las ventanas ofrecieran un paisaje más agradable, pero ha descartado la idea.

No quiere medias mentiras. Quiere la cruda realidad al desnudo. La realidad no es bonita, nunca lo ha sido, menos ahora.

Narcissa no es una mujer que se escandalice rápidamente. Todo lo contrario. Se ha criado en una de las familias más sangrientes y con menos tacto de los Sagrado Veintiocho, puede aguantar casi cualquier cosa. Pero diez años en guerra le han hecho darse cuenta que todo en la vida tiene un límite. Ella ha alcanzado el suyo, no puede soportar el olor acre de la sangre en las ropas de su marido, los gritos agudos que escucha en las mazmorras o saber que la gente está muriendo, está desapareciendo y que el mundo mágico, que una vez fue su hogar, _un lugar seguro_ , se estuviera convirtiendo en un matadero.

Los cambios eran necesarios. ¿Pero a cualquier precio? ¿No era el momento de dar cierre a esta guerra sin sentido e instaurar un nuevo orden? Y eso es lo que hubiera ocurrido, si no fuera por esa estúpida profecía.

Narcissa acarició con aire distraído su barriga. No había una como tal, tardaría en tomar forma, pero ya podía notar como la vida se iba gestando en sus entrañas. Casi podía sentir el nacimiento del núcleo mágico del que sería su hijo. Era algo magnífico, celestial, pero se sentía como una desagradable noticia.

Odiaba esa estúpida guerra por contaminar el que tendría que haber sido el mejor momento de su vida.

Se apartó de la ventana al escuchar los pasos de su marido y pensó que habría pasado si no hubiera correspondido los sentimientos de Lucius en Hogwarts, si hubiera pensado con la cabeza, o si se hubiera negado a estar casada con un marcado. Era inútil pensar así, ella era una Black. Sus padres habrían hecho lo impensable para formalizar los lazos con los Malfoy.

Lucius le sonrió al encontrarla. Tenía un aspecto horrible, su cabello normalmente prístino, estaba sucio, su túnica no presentaba un mejor aspecto y casi podía oler la sangre desde allí. Pero era _su_ Lucius. Siguió acariciando su barriga para calmarse, para decirse que todo saldría bien. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio.

Lucius se acercó con cuidado, pasos vacilantes y ojos vidriosos. Narcissa no sabía si las emociones que podía sentir brillando en su marido eran debido a la misión, esa horrible misión que habría costado cientos de vidas y que su marido habría disfrutado a más no poder, o si era por estar de vuelta en casa. A veces, solo a veces, era incapaz de reconocer al joven del que se enamoró. A veces, solo a veces, de verdad, creía ver solamente la marca y la oscuridad en el corazón podrido de su marido.

Hoy no sabía que estaba viendo.

Siguió acariciándose.

—¿Cissy? —susurró atrapando las muñecas de su mujer entre sus manos. Narcissa tembló ante la suavidad de su voz, no sabía cuánto lo había necesitado hasta ese instante y dolía horrores. Iba a perder la cabeza—. Todo saldrá bien, querida. Lo prometo.

Narcissa soltó una carcajada amarga que sonó terriblemente mal para sus propios oídos. No quería perder la compostura. Lucius intentó que le mirase, pero no ocurrió. Suspiró agotado y abrazó a su mujer. Quiso resistirse, tuvo ganas de vomitar, podía sentir la bilis entre sus labios, ¿por qué Lucius tenía que oler a sangre, a gritos y a magia negra? ¿Por qué no podía oler a hogar, a amor y a felicidad?

_Maldita sea._

—Esto acabará pronto. La guerra está a punto de terminar.

Narcissa quería creerlo, mas no sabía que era peor. Lejos de sentirse agradecida, tenía miedo. Nunca había sentido un miedo que le calaba el alma, un miedo que le hacía querer gritar, llorar y volver a ser una niña asustada por la oscuridad y los truenos. Un miedo que le hacía replantearse sus ideales, su futuro.

¿Quería un futuro para su hijo donde reinase el señor tenebroso? ¿Dónde la muerte, la oscuridad y la maldad estuvieran presentes? ¿Quería que su hijo, dentro de unos años, tuviera la marca en su antebrazo y cientos de muertos en su espalda? ¿Un futuro donde su hijo perdería la inocencia a una muy corta edad?

No.

No dijo nada. Había tomado una decisión.

Una decisión que vio tirada a la basura cuando, unas semanas después y no sabía exactamente cómo, Lord Voldemort se presentó junto a su marido y un séquito de mortífagos para darle la enhorabuena. Narcissa no recuerda con exactitud lo que ocurrió, solo que fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de la impenetrable de su marido. Le odiaba, en ese justo momento, le odiaba más que a nada en este mundo y eso que seguramente no tendría la culpa.

Nadie podía resistirse al señor tenebroso.

Eran sus títeres.

—Ese niño vuestro es el futuro —cada palabra fue una puñalada directa a su pecho. La voz siseante del Lord era puro veneno pudriendo cada vestigio de esperanza. Narcissa mantuvo la compostura—. Ese niño será _mi elegido._ Será mi sucesor.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Narcissa. La sensación de frío se intensificó. ¿Era tormenta lo que se había desatado en el exterior o era el propio miedo de Narcissa a lo inevitable?

Quería gritar, desgarrarse la garganta para defender a su hijo. Decirle a ese monstruo que nunca pondría un dedo en su bebé, pero no hizo nada de eso. Permaneció en silencio, imperturbable mirando a Lucius. Sabe que él dijo algo, no pudo escucharlo. Quizá algo como que estaban orgullosos que su señor hubiera elegido a su hijo de entre todos los sangre pura, que estarían encantados de que fuese el tutor de su hijo o cualquier mentira similar. No era relevante, estaban condenados.

Estaban muertos.

Su hijo, lo estaba.

Esa noche, acurrucada en un sillón de la sala que precedía a sus habitaciones, Narcissa se permitió llorar por su hijo nonato, por la vida que le esperaba y por ser una mala madre. Lucius estuvo a su lado, en silencio.

—¿Y ahora qué, Lucius? ¿Vas a decirme de nuevo que todo va a acabar?

—Sobreviviremos. Nuestro niño estará bien.

No le creyó.

No podía hacerlo.

**II.**

Pero tuvo razón.

Sobrevivieron mientras que Lord Voldemort cayó la misma noche en que murieron los Potter. Y ahora, años después, Narcissa podía permitirse ser feliz. Ningún mal podría tocar a su hijo, no mientras ella pudiera impedirlo. Draco tendría la vida que cualquier niño merecía, una llena de amor y de felicidad. Una vida donde podría elegir qué camino tomar.

Draco correteaba alrededor de Dobby con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y con los ojos brillantes de pura felicidad. Gritaba y reía cada vez que Dobby creaba luces de colores o hacía levitar algún juguete de los que había en el suelo. Eran inseparables. Si Narcissa tenía que ser completamente sincera, se alegraba por tener a ese elfo de su lado. Era el único que tenía en verdadera estima al pequeño, el único dispuesto a saltarse alguna que otra orden para jugar con Draco.

_El único que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a salvo._

Narcissa sonrió, dejó el libro que estaba intentado leer y se acurrucó en los cojines para observar a su niño.

Draco, con tan solo seis años, era un torbellino de energía imparable. Siempre estaba metido en algún lío, especialmente cuando le acompañaban Pansy y Blaise que era bastante a menudo, o tramando alguna travesura de la que no saldría bien parado. Todo había empeorado con sus estallidos de magia, mejor dicho, cuando supo controlarlos para su beneficio.

Como ese día, por Morgana, cuando decidió que sería una fabulosa idea lanzarse contra uno de los pavos reales. Narcissa estaba segura de que, si cerraba los ojos, podía recrear con todo lujo de detalles a su hijo corriendo despavorido y llamando a Dobby a gritos para que le salvase.

Sí, esa tarde fue entretenida. Draco no había vuelto a acercarse a los pavos reales y Lucius había colocado muy concienzudamente unos hechizos para que estos no volvieran a asustar a su hijo.

—¡Mira, mami! —se acercó hasta ella con las mejillas coloradas y el pelo revuelto para enseñarle el dibujo que había hecho y casi tropezó. Lo atrapó y lo subió a su regazo—. ¿Te gusta? ¡Toma!

—Es precioso, cariño —acarició su mejilla con ternura y besó su cabecita. Draco sonrió feliz, le sacó la lengua a Dobby y corrió de vuelta para seguir haciendo lo que tuviera haciendo o se le hubiera ocurrido en ese momento.

Dobby se negó a cumplir con la nueva locura de su hijo y conjuró, en cambio, pompas de agua para que Draco pudiera atraparlas. Su hijo dudó, pero enseguida se puso a dar saltos, a gritar y a reír detrás de las burbujas. Draco dormiría esa noche como un bebé, pensó Narcissa al verlo jugar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tomó el dibujo y lo miró más detenidamente. Había querido dibujarles a todos, incluyendo al elfo doméstico. Era un gesto adorable. Cuatro manchas de colores, cuatro personitas tomadas de las manos.

Eran una familia feliz, eran todo lo que había querido Narcissa cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. Esperaba que durase para siempre. Tenía que ser así. Tras la desaparición del señor tenebroso, Narcissa le dejó claras las cosas a Lucius o su hijo se criaba lejos de la magia negra, los mortífagos y los prejuicios o ella buscaba la forma de marcharse con Draco.

Lucius no discutió.

Y ella se lo agradeció. Seguía enamorada de él, pero ya no estaba ciega porque su hijo era su prioridad. Y su hijo no merecía vivir en un sitio donde el asesinato y la crueldad estuvieran a la orden del día. Sin embargo, aunque Lucius aceptó sus condiciones, no había dejado atrás sus planes de un mundo mágico sin sangre sucias.

Las risas cesaron. Narcissa salió de su ensoñación, no se había dado cuenta que los recuerdos la habían atrapado de nuevo, y buscó el motivo por el que su hijo había dejado de jugar y estaba expectante o porque Dobby parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

Lucius.

Por supuesto que era por Lucius.

Narcissa frunció el ceño. Lucius tenía un aspecto impecable. Su cabello, mucho más largo que en el colegio, estaba recogido en una trenza. No había nada que indicase lo que había estado haciendo, tampoco en su ropa. Las túnicas estaban impolutas, pero sus botas, no. Había barro en ellas y algo un poco más oscuro, Narcissa esperaba de todo corazón que no fuese sangre.

Lucius sonrió a su hijo. Draco, que había estado esperando esa sonrisa con el corazón en un puño, corrió como un desquiciado para abrazarlo. Le admiraba tanto como le temía y todavía Narcissa no tenía claro si eso era algo bueno o malo. Lucius había tomado en brazos a su hijo y no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas. Draco, entre risas, le dijo todo lo que había estado haciendo y cómo habían ido a Honeyduke a por un montón de dulces.

Sí, eran una familia feliz.

—Vaya, ¿y mami te ha dejado comer tanto? —preguntó curioso. Draco infló los mofletes y sacudió la cabeza de forma exagerada para negarlo. Lucius soltó una carcajada y le guiñó un ojo a Narcissa—. Mami es mala, ¿eh? bueno, si te portas bien esta noche, papi te dará una rana de chocolate.

—¿¡De verdad!?

—De verdad.

Draco empezó a removerse en los brazos de su padre para soltarse. Cuando estuvo en el suelo, corrió hasta su madre para darle un beso lleno de babas en la mejilla y después directo hasta Dobby para que le ayudara a recoger los juguetes. Pronto sería la hora del baño y de la cena. Sería un buen niño para su papá. Lucius y Narcissa lo miraban entre divertidos y embobados.

—No quiero perderlo, Lucius.

—Son solo unos dulces.

—No hablo de eso —le cortó porque le conocía, porque sabía que saldría por la tangente y nunca hablarían de lo que había estado haciendo y con quién. La sonrisa desapareció en el rostro de Lucius.

—Son _travesuras_ sin importancia para no perder la práctica, Cissy —se acercó hasta ella para darle un beso en los labios—. _Él_ no va a volver.

La sangre en las botas de Lucius decía lo contrario. Decía que su marido no había aprendido la lección, decía que, aunque _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ nunca volviera, todavía había quien creía que la respuesta estaba en la tortura. Y mientras eso fuera así, su hijo no estaba fuera de peligro.

¿Se había vuelto una paranoica? ¿Era eso?

Narcissa se acercó hasta su hijo, le dijo a Dobby que ella se encargaba del baño esa noche y volvió al interior de la casa sin mirar atrás, sin escuchar a la vocecita de su cabeza que le decía que tendría que haberse marchado, que Inglaterra no era segura, que los malos presentimientos siempre tenían razón. Sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera su hijo acurrucado en sus brazos, su hijo feliz y agotado. Su hijo que merecía un mundo sin oscuridad.

—Te prometo, cariño, que nada te hará daño, si puedo impedirlo.

Aunque tuviera que matar para conseguirlo.

**III.**

Hogwarts tendría que ser una buena noticia. Draco lo llevaba esperando desde hacía meses, sino años.

Sin embargo, ya no lo era tanto. Fue en su décimo cumpleaños cuando las cosas cambiaron con su padre. Lucius se había tomado muy en serio la educación de su hijo, tanto que había estado a punto de enviarlo a otra escuela con nombre extraño que Draco odiaba solamente porque le alejaba de sus amigos.

También fue la excusa que necesitaban sus padres para empezar a discutir.

Draco odiaba que discutiesen. Su padre quería convertirlo en un perfecto heredero Malfoy y lo estaba consiguiendo. Draco no era tonto, desde muy pequeño sabía cómo tenía que comportarse en los espacios públicos, por lo que no entendía la necesidad de tomar esas clases particulares con su padre desde que salía el sol hasta que se ponía. No tardó mucho en comprenderlo.

En ese verano aprendió quiénes eran los sangre sucia, los traidores a la sangre y que vivían en un mundo peligroso donde los muggles podían hacerles daño, si descubren la existencia de la magia. Draco tuvo pesadillas, muchísimas sobre horribles muggles o sangre sucias robando magia. Merlín, ¿por qué el ministro consentía eso?

—¿Tan peligrosos son?

—Son ratas insignificantes, hijo. Pueden aplastarse como moscas. Tienes que demostrarles que eres superior porque eres un sangre pura, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Draco asintió y se puso a repetirle como un loro todo lo que su padre le había hecho memorizar esas últimas semanas. Narcissa frunció el ceño desde el sofá donde estaba leyendo. No le gustaba para nada que su hijo se desviviera por hacer lo que Lucius quería. No es que le estuviera pidiendo que torturase a sus compañeros, por supuesto, simplemente estaba haciendo lo que todo sangre pura hacía: dejarle claro quiénes eran sus aliados y quiénes nunca lo serían.

Narcissa seguía creyendo en los prejuicios de sangre porque sabía lo que significaba tener a todos esos nacidos de muggle en el Mundo Mágico, en lo que no creía era en la necesidad de matar o ir a una guerra. No podían librarse de los sangre sucias o de los mestizos, no hacían ningún daño real siempre y cuando mantuvieran las distancias con ellos. Pero eso no hacía más fácil ver cómo su marido inculca a su hijo todos esas ideas tan radicales para que siguiera su ejemplo en el futuro.

¿No era eso lo mismo que había intentado evitar desde hacía años? ¿Por qué lo permitía ahora? Estaba a punto de decirle a Lucius que se acababan las clases por hoy, cuando su hijo habló.

—¿Es verdad que Harry Potter va a estar en mi curso? —y ahí estaba su niño, todo asombro y dicha, diciendo sin decir lo mucho que admiraba al _niño-que-vivió_ y las ganas que tenía de ser su amigo.

Lucius frunció el ceño.

Narcissa sonrió. Bueno, estaba claro que su hijo no tenía ningún interés en ser un pequeño Lucius, no si le parecía más importante la hipotética presencia de un niño super poderoso que las tonterías extremistas que estaba memorizando. Su hijo podría elegir sus amistades, como podría elegir todo en esta vida. Narcissa esperaba, de todo corazón, que tampoco se le ocurriera ser un _pro muggle_.

Los extremos nunca fueron buenos.

—¡Ojalá pueda ser su amigo, papá! Ay, me encantaría ser su mejor amigo.

—¡Basta! —gritó. No había sido su intención y se arrepintió nada más hacerlo al ver la cara de horror de su hijo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Su hijo no podía dejarse influir por las emociones, no podía mostrar esa debilidad en Hogwarts, en ningún sitio. Era un Malfoy.

—Escúchame bien, Draco. Los sentimientos son una debilidad de la que te tienes que aprovechar. Es la ley del más fuerte. ¿Me oyes? Nunca dejes que alguien te manipule, ¡manipula! No se tienen amigos, sino aliados. ¡Secuaces, si es posible! Eres un Malfoy y tienes unas obligaciones: tienes que destacar en todo, tienes que pisotear a aquellos que se atrevan a cuestionarte. El único trato que puedes tener con los sangre sucia es para insultarlos. Escucha bien…

—Lucius, le estás asustando.

Y era cierto. Su hijo, aunque intentaba mantener la compostura, estaba temblando, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Lucius sintió náuseas, ¿por qué su hijo era tan débil? Las ganas de abofetearlo o hechizarlo estaban ahí, pero sabía lo que ocurriría si le levantaba la mano a su hijo. Narcissa no reaccionaría bien.

No podía tentar a la suerte.

Su hijo sería un buen Malfoy, tiempo al tiempo.

Narcissa podía despedirse de su niño pequeño.

—Tranquilo, cariño Tu padre está muy estresado, pero no habla en serio —Draco se dejó abrazar, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. No eres un matón. No tienes que serlo.

—Papá no me quiere.

_Pero lo hará, me querrá._

_Seré un digno Malfoy._

**IV.**

Es el tercer verano que Draco pasa sin varita. Tendría que estar acostumbrado, todo niño menor de edad se le tiene prohibido usar la magia, pero una cosa es eso y otra muy distinta es lo que su padre estaba haciendo con él. Una varita es una parte esencial de un mago, Draco no podía estar sin ella.

Era inhumano.

Monstruoso.

Draco se sentía desnudo, desprotegido sin su varita. No podía pasarse cada maldito verano siendo castigado de la misma forma. ¡Iba a volverse loco! No podía soportar los silencios punzantes de su padre o cada maleficio nuevo que decidiera usar contra él si no hacía las cosas como se esperaba que las hiciera.

Se sentía impotente. Desde el primer día, había estado haciendo lo imposible para destacar en todo, para ser un buen estudiante, para destrozar a sus supuestos enemigos y para conseguir todo aquello que hiciera a su padre feliz. ¿Por qué no podía comprender qué estaba haciendo lo imposible para conseguirlo? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que ya no podía más? ¿De qué no podía luchar contra el favoritismo de ese viejo loco que hacía llamarse director? Era un buen buscador, era el mejor en Pociones, sacaba una de las mejores notas en casi todas las asignaturas, ¡sus compañeros de Casa lo adoraban!

¿Por qué su padre siempre se quedaba con lo negativo? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que era imposible ganar ninguna copa con el trío de oro en medio?

Por Merlín, Morgana y toda su puta estirpe, daba igual lo que hiciera, San Potter, la sangre sucia y la comadreja podían quemar el colegio y aún así recibirán doscientos puntos injustos.

—¡Es que le odio, madre!

No sabía si se refería a su padre o al jodido Potter. Pero se sintió mucho mejor al gritarlo. Había salido del despacho de su padre con un nuevo moretón, necesitaba desfogarse.

Su madre estaba en el jardín trasero cuidando las flores y deshaciéndose de las imperfectas. Draco se preguntó por qué su madre no hacía lo mismo con él, quitarle las imperfecciones para que su padre pudiera mirarlo con orgullo, otra vez. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

Llorar era de cobardes. Él no lo era.

—Cálmate, hijo. Ayúdame.

Y lo hizo. Se sentó con ella en el suelo y revisó flor por flor. No hizo falta mucho tiempo para tranquilizarse. Su madre tenía un don y Draco lo echaba terriblemente de menos cuando estaba en Hogwarts representando su papel. Él no quería ser el perfecto Malfoy, simplemente quería ser el niño que era.

—Lo odio.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?

Pensó en contarle lo desgraciado que se sentía cada vez que iba al despacho de su padre, cada vez que recibía sus gritos como hechizos punzantes o cada vez que le levantaba la mano, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Era más fácil despotricar contra Granger, la estúpida sangre sucia, con su sonrisa sabelotodo, sus respuestas arrogantes y sus puntos para la Casa Gryffindor, contra la Comadreja pobretona y con toda la maldita suerte del mundo o contra Potter.

Potter, _el puto Potter_.

—Cuidado, Draco —tomó su mano para apartarla de las flores que había estado a punto de aplastar. Las manos de su madre eran cálidas; un bálsamo para sus heridas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar por el olor a campo y a libertad—. Cariño, ¿estás bien? No pasa nada, son simples flores.

No, no lo eran. Quiso reír.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se deshizo del agarre de su madre.

—Es Potter, siempre es Potter.

—¿Quieres hablarlo?

—Es que no lo entiendo, madre —lloriquea cual niño pequeño. Narcissa sonríe dulcemente. Era la sonrisa de una madre que lo sabe todo—. El idiota parece que tiene un imán para los problemas, ¡pero todo le sale bien! Mientras que a mí…

Siempre la misma cantinela. _Potter esto y Potter lo otro._ Narcissa todavía no había tenido el placer de cruzarse con el _niño-que-vivió_. Sabía lo que los periódicos decían -la mayor parte mentiras exageradas- y lo que su hijo decía por activa o por pasiva. Pero le era suficiente para saber cómo el chico Potter representaba el mundo entero de su hijo. Le había afectado muchísimo el rechazo que sufrió sin necesidad de que se lo dijera personalmente. Harry Potter había pasado de ser su compañero invisible de juegos, siempre fiel a ser un niño que estaba constantemente en su punto de mira para cualquier cosa.

Pero no para lo que Draco quería. Quería a Potter a su lado, si no era como su amigo, lo sería como su enemigo. Narcissa no tenía claro si todo ese torrente de emociones contradictorias era para echarse a reír o para preocuparse. Su hijo era muy pasional, la prueba estaba en cómo hablaba de Potter justo en ese momento.

—Draco, Narcissa —su hijo calló de golpe y se puso en pie sacudiéndose los restos de tierra y pétalos de la túnica. Narcissa no se movió—. He recibido una lechuza con las entradas del Mundial.

—Maravilloso, querido.

Draco asintió de acuerdo.

—Tengo negocios que atender, nos vemos en la cena.

Narcissa frunció el ceño. No le gustaba cómo había sonado esa última frase. No tuvo tiempo de darle muchas vueltas porque su hijo empezó a hablar de hipógrifos, gigantes y lo que sea que ahora tuviera toda su atención. Lo dejó estar, ¿qué daño podía hacer unos negocios en el Ministerio?

¿O una final de Quidditch?

La final del mundial había sido un desastre. Por supuesto que no podía fiarse de su marido rodeado de una panda de idiotas ex mortífagos borrachos. Tendría que habérselo imaginado. No le molestaba que decidiera tomar una máscara y lanzar un par de hechizos para crear el caos y entretenerse. Lo que le molestaba, y maldita sea su sangre, es que decidiera hacerlo con su hijo presente y sin avisar.

Narcissa había estado desesperada buscando a su hijo en la multitud. Imaginaba que estaría cerca de donde sea que estuvieran Potter y los Weasley, pero con todo ese alboroto era imposible ver a nadie.

En el momento en la que Marca Tenebrosa cortó el cielo, Narcissa supo que no había vuelta atrás. ¿Qué le iba a decir a su hijo? ¿Cómo iban a explicarle que su padre sí era un mortífago? ¿Era esto lo que estaba buscando Lucius al venir aquí?

No iba a permitirlo.

Su hijo no estaría atado a los errores de su padre.

—¿Es padre un mortífago de verdad? —estaban en las habitaciones de su hijo, horas después Narcissa no supo qué contestar—. ¿No estuvo controlado por la _Imperius_? ¿Madre?

Esa noche, Narcissa perdió el control de su hijo un poco más.

¿Cómo proteger a alguien de la verdad?

**V.**

Está lloviendo.

Una serie de hechizos entrecruzados impiden que se mojen o noten la humedad en el ambiente. Todo sería más sencillo si estuvieran en el interior de la casa, pero Narcissa prefiere la calidez del Jardín de Otoño. Lucius parece pensar lo mismo porque le lanza una pequeña sonrisa y sigue con su lectura.

Casi parecen los dos jóvenes enamorados de Hogwarts. Sonríe y piensa en todo el tiempo que ha pasado al lado de Lucius, en las cosas buenas y en las malas, y se da cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, siguen juntos y unidos.

Nada puede separarlos.

El cielo se ilumina, la tormenta está justo encima de sus cabezas. Suspira y hace desaparecer el libro, es mejor que vuelvan al interior. La cena estará lista pronto, quizá después puedan beber algo y bailar en alguno de los salones.

Suena bien.

—Lucius, querido…

No termina la frase. Un par de rayos iluminan el cielo, las velas encantadas se apagan y se vuelven a encender, lo único que Narcissa puede mirar es el rostro ceniciento de su marido. Sabe lo que significa, no sabe cómo pero lo sabe, lo llevaba temiendo desde hacía catorce años.

 _Él_ ha vuelto.

—No vayas, Lucius —le suplica o le advierte, no lo tiene claro.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—¡Piensa en tu hijo! ¿Quieres que sea su marioneta? ¡Lucius! _¡No!_

—Tengo que hacer lo correcto para Draco.

Narcissa niega.

—Podemos pedir ayuda, ¡podemos aparecernos en el atrio del Ministerio! Lucius, cualquier cosa menos…

Se le rompe la voz. Las manos le temblaban. No, no iba a permitir estar bajo las garras de ese monstruo ni una vez más. Daba igual que el señor tenebroso quisiera imponer un gobierno donde las sangre sucias no tendrían poder. El riesgo no valía la pena. Su hijo era su prioridad.

Su hijo lo era _todo_.

Lucius tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Narcissa no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo y rezar para que tomara la decisión correcta. Lucius convocó una túnica y una capa oscura. Narcissa sabía que iba a pasar antes de que sus ojos coincidieran con los grises de su marido.

—No lo hagas, por favor. Lucius, el Ministerio, ¡incluso Albus Dumbledore! Pueden ayudarnos, podemos…

—Haré lo que tengo que hacer —se acercó hasta ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos—. ¿Recuerdas? Sobreviviremos.

Un beso.

Y desapareció.

No fue lo correcto. No era culpa de Lucius o de esa misión fallida en el Departamento de Misterios, era su culpa. Narcissa tendría que haberse marchado con su hijo nada más acabó la primera guerra o antes de permitir que el señor tenebroso manipulase a su hijo con falsas promesas de grandeza.

Era demasiado tarde.

Estaban en las habitaciones de Draco. La mansión no era un lugar seguro. Era el cuartel general de los mortífagos. Cada rincón vibraba con la magia negra, con los gritos y los sollozos de las víctimas.

Draco temblaba entre sus brazos mientras intentaba dormir. Había sufrido la _cruciatus_ a manos de Bellatrix por tercera vez en una misma tarde, estaba destrozado y no podía parar de llorar.

Era un niño, su niño y ella no podía hacer nada para protegerlo. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y llenó su rostro de pequeños besos rogando a cualquier deidad que pudiera escucharla que su hijo fuese salvado.

—No puedo, madre —su rostro está bañado en lágrimas, hay algún que otro corte estropeando su cara. Es un niño _todavía_ —. No puedo hacerlo, yo… no sé si podré, yo…

—Shh, saldremos de esta.

—La marca... —traga con fuerza, solo recordarla le hace sentir en cada célula de su cuerpo el dolor que sufrió al recibirla—. _Le he perdido para siempre_.

No hace falta que diga nada. Lo ha sabido desde siempre, desde que su hijo lo nombró por primera vez. No hay nada en su corazón que ella desconozca, por eso se siente peor. Muchísimo peor. Quiere disculparse, decirle que no la odie, que ella ha hecho lo imposible para mantenerlo a salvo todos estos años, que lamenta haberle condenado y que mataría con tal de alejarlo de la oscuridad, de este lugar que una vez llamó hogar y ahora no es nada más que una prisión de cristal.

Sin embargo, no dice nada, le abraza.

Esa noche sería la primera de muchas.

Esa noche marcaría un antes y un después en el alma rota de Draco.

Muchas noches después, cuando Draco reciba su primera misión, Narcissa sabrá que fue ella quien mató a su hijo.

—Sobreviviremos, madre.

¿Lo harían?

Ya no estaba tan segura.

**VI.**

Sobrevivirán.

Ha mentido al señor tenebroso, no hay vuelta atrás. No tiene oportunidad de avisar a Lucius de sus intenciones, pero no importa. Su marido la conoce y sabe que ya nada pueden hacer para ganarse el favor del Lord, que si no toman una decisión pronto, su hijo será quien sufra las consecuencias.

Ella ha tomado la decisión por ellos. La guerra está llegando a su fin, es Narcissa quien lo percibe esta vez. En cuanto estén en Hogwarts, piensa nerviosa, se apartarán del séquito de mortífagos e irán en busca de su hijo. Tienen que hallarlo mientras puedan.

Esquivan los hechizos cruzados, lanzan algún que otro escudo y registran el Gran Comedor con el corazón en un puño. Están asustados, desquiciados, pero tienen que encontrar a Draco antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Lo hacen, es Lucius quien lo ve. Draco está luchando a duras penas contra dos estudiantes, al principio Narcissa piensa que pertenecen al Ejército de Hogwarts, pero no tarda en descubrir que se trata de chicos con la Marca. Se le rompe el corazón, pero no duda en hacerle un gesto a Lucius.

Tienen que sobrevivir.

— _¡Expelliarmus! ¡Desmaius!_

Narcissa y Draco se funden en un fuerte abrazo, mientras Lucius obtiene las varitas de esos mocosos. Narcissa acaricia los cabellos cenicientos de su hijo y lo aprieta con fuerza como si así pudiera asegurarse de que no le va a ocurrir nada.

— _Está muerto_ , madre.

No, no lo está. Se ha asegurado de ello. Y su hijo no tarda mucho en averiguarlo. El Gran Comedor se queda en silencio, el olor a sangre y a magia negra recorre la sala, pero la atención de todos los magos está puesta en el centro de la misma sala donde Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter se enfrentan.

—Ahora sí —susurra Narcissa, su voz está seca y le duele la garganta—. La guerra va a acabar. Estamos a salvo.

Lucius no las tenía todas consigo.

Draco se aferró con más fuerza al agarre de su madre.

Y la guerra acabó.

Pero no los problemas para los Malfoy. Narcissa se había asegurado su libertad, pero no la de su marido y la de su hijo que fueron enviados a Azkaban junto a todos los mortífagos que los aurores _pudieron_ atrapar vivos. Narcissa sabía que no había forma de que Lucius pudiera librarse de la cárcel, pero Draco no merecía ser tratado de la misma forma. Su hijo no era un asesino, no era un verdadero mortífago.

Era una víctima.

Los juicios fueron a finales de junio. Narcissa, gracias al dinero de los Black, pudo contratar los servicios de un abogado extranjero para la defensa de su hijo, pero no hizo falta. No hizo falta porque el Wizengamot se negó a escuchar cualquier cosa en defensa de algún marcado.

Narcissa cerró los ojos y retuvo las ganas de echarse a llorar o de lanzar alguna maldición contra el anciano que se había atrevido a insultar a su hijo. No serviría de nada. Era estúpido pensar que el bando de la luz sería justo.

—Si todos en esta sala están de acuerdo, yo, Maquiavelo Croaker, con la autoridad que me ha sido concedida, condeno al joven Draco Malfoy…

_No._

_¡No!_

—Un momento —el silencio se hizo de forma inmediata. Draco se tensó. Narcissa se volvió para buscar a la persona que había interrumpido la sesión aunque sabía quien era antes incluso de verlo—. Yo, Harry Potter, me gustaría hablar en defensa de Draco Malfoy.

Narcissa se dio cuenta de cuán equivocado había estado Draco, no le había perdido, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Lucius fue condenado a diez años de arresto domiciliario sin varita, a pagar una multa de proporciones exageradas y a donar una cantidad determinada de galeones todos los meses a alguna obra benéfica autorizada por el Ministerio. Para lo que podría haber ocurrido, era un alivio.

Narcissa ya se aseguraría de que su marido no tuviera instintos bélicos en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Draco tuvo suerte. El arresto domiciliario sería de dos años con la obligación de sacarse todos los ÉXTASIS, si quería mantener su varita y tener una segunda oportunidad en el Mundo Mágico. Era un alivio, Narcissa sabía que su hijo se encontraría con muchas puertas cerradas tras el arresto, pero no tendría que volver a Azkaban.

Narcissa se acercó a su hijo y a su marido, tomó la huesuda mano de Draco y se juró que nadie más le haría daño mientras viviera. Antes de marcharse junto a los aurores a cargo, lanzó una mirada hasta donde estaba el señor Potter firmando su declaración.

El chico le devolvió la mirada, parpadeó un par de veces y le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de que su mirada se desviara a la izquierda de Narcissa, donde estaba su hijo. Narcissa sonrió para sí. Iban a sobrevivir, después de todo.

Fue en septiembre cuando Narcissa tuvo la oportunidad de volver a cruzarse con Harry Potter. El chico parecía fuera de lugar en mitad de la salita de espera. Parecía agradecido de que el lugar tuviera un aspecto acogedor, como si hubiera estado esperando cruzarse con Nagini o el mismísimo Voldemort, Narcissa no se lo reprochaba, ella tenía la misma sensación cada día.

Por eso estaba esperando los presupuestos y el permiso del Ministerio para reformar la casa.

—Señor Potter, ¿a qué se debe esta maravillosa visita?

El chico se removió incómodo.

—Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy, venía…

—Puedes llamarme Narcissa, señor Potter —le cortó con amabilidad. Uno de sus elfos apareció de repente para avisarla de que el té estaba listo—. Gracias Pikko, ¿le apetece acompañarnos a Draco y a mí?

El chico dudó. Narcissa se había asegurado de no incluir a su marido en la oración para que Potter no pudiera negarse aunque solo fuera por educación. Se preguntó si un vistazo en la mente del héroe mágico sería ir demasiado lejos o poco correcto. Pero realmente quería saber que le había traído aquí en realidad y no la excusa que fuera a darle.

Seguramente el chico sería bueno en _oclumancia_.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo prisa —se excusó y Narcissa se percató de la bolsa que llevaba colgada del hombro—. He venido a traerle algo a su hijo.

—Insisto, ¿Pikko? —el elfo volvió a aparecer a su lado parecía encantado con ser molestado—. Prepare otra taza y dígale al amo Draco que _tiene que bajar_.

O subiré a por él, le faltó añadir, pero Pikko lo entendió perfectamente. Draco podía ponerse a patalear -que ya sería una novedad con lo que había estado haciendo en las últimas semanas- que le iba a importar poco.

Con una sonrisa, tomó el brazo de Potter y lo arrastró hasta el Jardín de Primavera sin darle ninguna oportunidad de oponerse. El chico no sabía en el lío que se había metido. Su hijo, tampoco.

—Señor Potter, me alegra tener la oportunidad de agradecerle...

—Harry.

—¿Disculpe?

El chico enrojeció. Era adorable.

—Que…, bueno, si quiere que la llame _Narcissa_ , usted podría… —balbuceó avergonzado—. ya sabe, si quiere, claro.

Narcissa le dio un apretón amistoso en el brazo antes de soltarlo para tomar asiento.

—No te preocupes, tienes razón —en la mesa había una bandeja con el té listo y un plato de pastas francesas de colores—. Siéntate. Como te decía, _Harry_ , gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros.

El moreno asintió incómodo y tomó la taza de té. Era té de jazmín, el favorito de Draco. No charlaron mucho, el chico parecía reticente a estar allí mucho rato y no dejaba de lanzar miradas desesperadas a la puerta ya sea porque esperaba que Draco apareciera pronto o porque temía que algo malo estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

Narcissa suspiró resignada y se dijo que si su hijo no aparecía, lo mataba ella misma.

—Es su varita —susurró Harry de repente, después de un largo silencio interrumpido con sonidos insignificantes—. Venía a devolvérsela.

—Draco estará aquí en breve. No ha tenido oportunidad de conseguir una varita nueva.

No era un reproche, pero el chico pareció sentirlo como tal. Narcissa no se disculpó porque justo en ese momento Draco decidió hacer acto de presencia. No había tenido oportunidad de recuperarse del todo de la guerra, pero ya tenía mejor color de cara y su cabello había recuperado parte de su brillo original. Y Harry pareció notarlo inmediatamente porque enmudeció.

Los dos chicos se miraron intensamente sin malicia y sin rencores, solo con curiosidad, miedo y dudas. Narcissa se incorporó y, tras una pequeña disculpa, entró en la casa dejando a los chicos a solas.

—Tengo tu varita —tomó la bolsa con torpeza, pero sacó la caja con la varita con mucho cuidado. Draco no apartó la mirada en ningún momento, pero no hizo nada para hacer más fácil la conversación—. Te la quería traer antes, pero…

—No pasa nada.

—Sí, sí pasa —se relamió los labios y fue a abrir la caja, pero cambió de opinión y se la ofreció a Draco. El rubio la tomó con cuidado y veneración, y la acarició antes de sacar la varita de su interior. Cerró los ojos abrumado—. He sido egoísta al retenerla, pero… sé que suena extraño, pero se sentía bien en mis manos. Mi magia, la tuya… era como..., lo siento. No tiene sentido.

Estaba nervioso. Se pasó una mano por el cabello enredándolo todavía más.

Y le ofreció la mano rojo como un tomate.

—¿Volvemos a empezar? —Draco se mordió el labio inferior y pasó su mirada de Potter a la mano que le ofrecía—. Soy Harry.

No se movió.

Narcissa, que había estado todo ese rato escuchando a escondidas, estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo a su hijo para que reaccionara, ¿de verdad estaba tan ciego? ¿no se daba cuenta de lo que Potter estaba haciendo? ¿de lo que significaba que la magia de ambos fuesen compatibles? Si sus núcleos mágicos se reconocían, eso quería decir…

Quería decirlo todo.

Al final, no solo iban a sobrevivir.

—Draco Malfoy, un placer.

—El placer es mío.

Y Draco sonrió, después de todo este tiempo, una sonrisa real decoraba el rostro de su hijo. Por fin, la esperanza cobraba sus frutos. Su hijo merecía ser feliz y merecía darse cuenta de ello.

**VII.**

Han pasado seis años desde entonces.

Tras cumplir con los requisitos del Ministerio, Draco se trasladó a Francia para hacer el examen de acceso a la Escuela de Leyes Mágicas de Toulouse. Estaba a punto de terminar la carrera y quería sacarse la especialización en Londres, como le había dicho por lechuza a ella y a Lucius, pero la última palabra la tenía el Ministerio inglés.

Draco se había ganado limpiamente el derecho a estudiar en su país, pero eso no quería decir que el Mundo Mágico estuviera preparado para abrirle las puertas a un ex marcado. Era duro, pero era la realidad.

Narcissa no quería malas caras ese día -era el vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños de su hijo, por Salazar-, lo que quería era un día en familia donde los errores del pasado no salieran a la luz, donde solo fueran ellos tres contándose las novedades, demostrando que habían salido adelante. Eso y que sabía que el deseo de su hijo de volver a Londres no podía deberse a que añorase el clima húmedo de Inglaterra.

Tenía que haber algo más.

O alguien más.

No era un secreto para nadie en Inglaterra que cierto héroe mágico había rechazado entrar en los aurores para trasladarse a estudiar al extranjero o los rumores que afirmaban haberlo visto estudiando la carrera de medimagia en Burdeos. Y mucho menos era un secreto que, dicho héroe que todos muy bien conocían, iba a continuar sus estudios en San Mungo.

Bueno, quizá _no todo el mundo lo sabía_.

Era lo que tenía haber recuperado el contacto con Andrómeda, supuso con una sonrisa divertida. Lucius, que había estado esperando a su lado cerca de la chimenea por donde su hijo aparecería, la miró suspicaz. Narcissa le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de respuesta y Lucius tuvo que dejarlo estar.

Como muchas otras cosas, por su propio bien.

Sí, las cosas en la familia Malfoy, después de una serie incontable de errores, estaban estables.

—Draco nos comentó que tenía una noticia que darnos, ¿cierto? —Narcissa hizo un ruido poco comprometedor. Sabía por dónde iba encaminada esta conversación—. Espero que sea que se ha comprometido con la chica Greengrass. Me parece inaceptable que compartiera _un piso muggle_ con ella.

Narcissa ahogó una risita. Lucius no terminaba de digerir algunas de las decisiones de Draco como irse a estudiar afuera o vivir en un _piso muggle_ con una _sangre pura que no pertenecía a los Sagrados Veintiocho_ , mas no se había quejado, simplemente había asentido y rogado a todas las deidades conocidas y por conocer que su hijo recuperara el sentido común.

—Recuerda, Lucius. Draco merece ser feliz.

Lucius asintió conforme.

Pronto se arrepentiría. Fue en la cena, entre copa y copa, cuando Draco, totalmente nervioso como si todavía fuera un niño pequeño que necesitaba la aprobación de sus padres, les confesó que estaba viendo a alguien.

Narcissa ocultó su sonrisa de satisfacción tras la copa de vino.

Lucius parecía un pez fuera del agua, pero mantuvo la compostura. Se conformaba con que no fuera una muggle, eso lo mataría.

—Empezamos a salir hace dos años y medio —sonrió embobado pero sin apartar la mirada de su postre, dos pastas francesas de colores y una taza de té de jazmín— cuando se trasladó a Toulouse, estaba estudiando en Burdeos y...

—¿Cuando la conociste? —preguntó un ligeramente alterado Lucius, Narcissa le lanzó una mirada asesina. Draco no parecía molesto, alzó la mirada, sus ojos grises brillaban como perlas.

—Le conocí cuando tenía once años, padre.

Era una advertencia, una trampa, más le valía a Lucius saber reaccionar de la forma correcta o Draco no volvería a pisar esa casa nunca más. Narcissa no tuvo que hacerle ninguna señal, Lucius no era idiota, nunca lo había sido, aunque Narcissa había tenido sus dudas después de todos estos años juntos.

¿Y cómo no tenerlas cuando la había fastidiado varias veces seguidas?

Pero Lucius supo estar a la altura.

—Nos alegremos por ti, hijo.

Narcissa lo dudaba, pero a Lucius se le daba bien mentir, ya hablaría con él muy seriamente esa noche.

—No sabes lo feliz que eso nos hace, cariño.

Y era cierto. Narcissa no se había pasado esos dos años de arresto viendo las miradas de anhelo entre su hijo y el susodicho héroe mágico para nada. Había temido que, con Draco y Harry estudiando fuera, esa amistad quedase en el olvido. Se alegraba de todo corazón descubrir que no había ocurrido, que su hijo había sabido no dejarlo ir. O que el señor Potter había sido más astuto de lo que parecía en un primer momento.

¿Importaba? En absoluto.

Ya no.

La comida continúo sin incidentes, Draco les contó sus experiencias más extrañas con los muggles y lo duro que iba a ser despedirse de Toulouse y de la gente que había conocido en la facultad, si conseguía entrar en la de Londres para hacer la especialización.

Cuando esa noche se despidieron y Draco fue a dormir a su antigua habitación, Narcissa se aseguró de que Lucius no fuera a dar ningún problema en un futuro próximo. Se estaba sirviendo dos dedos de whisky de fuego. Dejó que se tomara el primer vaso antes de abordar el tema.

—Cissy, querida —rellenó el vaso dándole la espalda—. Confía en mí…

Narcissa frunció el ceño al escuchar la elección de palabras. Lucius hizo como que no se había dado cuenta.

—Quiero que nuestro hijo se forje su propio futuro. Deseo que sea feliz y, si para eso, tengo que aceptar que esté con un hombre, que el apellido Malfoy se pierda…

—No se va a perder, Lucius. Existen pociones y brujas dispuestas…

—No es lo mismo —no le gustaba del todo esa opción. Un bebé creado mágicamente no era del todo _agradable_ —. No importa, deseo que sea feliz. No voy a interponerme, ¿contenta?

Narcissa lo estaba.

Lo abrazó y unió sus labios en un beso que lo decía _todo_.

—Espero que no cambies de opinión —un roce de labios y le arrebató el vaso con una pícara sonrisa—. ¿Y bien, señor Malfoy? ¿Me concede una copa?

—Lo que desee.

Los dos rieron como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si fueran dos adolescentes sin preocupaciones.

La felicidad es efímera, Lucius lo supo muy bien dos semanas más tarde, cuando vio al novio de su hijo en la salita de recepción con una estúpida sonrisa decorando su estúpido rostro. La cicatriz, por supuesto, se veía jodidamente bien. Era Harry Potter y él quería matar a Narcissa, por saberlo, porque maldita sea que lo sabía, y al maldito Ministerio de Magia por no haberle devuelto la varita.

¿Iría a Azkaban por asfixiar a Potter?

—¿Has tenido un buen viaje, Harry?

Lucius tuvo que repetirse mentalmente una infinidad de veces que su hijo merecía ser feliz y que él deseaba que lo fuera.

Por Morgana y toda su estirpe, ¿es qué tenía que elegir a Potter de entre todos los magos del mundo mágico? Incluso un muggle, por Merlín, pero no el héroe del mundo mágico. Era cuestión de principios.

—Te odio, Cissy —le gruñó cuando estuvieron a solas, pues Draco había llevado a Potter a donde _Merlín-prefería-no-saber_.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, querido —le sonrió maliciosa, le encantaba fastidiar a Lucius, llevarlo al límite porque es ahí donde quedaba claro que había cambiado—. Podría haber sido peor.

—Lo dudo.

—Es el héroe, el niño agraciado del Mundo Mágico, nos vendrá bien.

Era verdad. Sin embargo, más lo era el hecho de que su hijo parecía realmente feliz y lo suficientemente enamorado como para querer volver a un país que siempre lo miraría por encima del hombro por ser un marcado.

—Bien.

—¿Una copa, entonces?

Por fin, podía descansar. En otra parte de la mansión, en un rincón más acogedor, Draco y Harry descansaban en los brazos del otro, aceptando que el universo estaba de su parte. Estaban juntos, ya nada podía separarlos, no cuando el destino se había tomado con tanto empeño unirlos.

O, quizá, eso fue Narcissa.

Y Andrómeda.

* * *

**_fin_ **

* * *

 


End file.
